Fused instructions (e.g., Combined FP Multiply-Add (“CMULADD”), etc.) are commonly performed, but not intelligently or efficiently. Using conventional techniques, a fusion operation is often applied blindly regardless of whether the operation is needed at the time. Further, when encountering multiple fusion opportunities, fusion operations are indiscriminately performed because none of the conventional techniques provides for an appropriate prioritization, wasting a significant amount of time and resources.